


I'm no Superman

by Notadonutshop



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Baby!Clark - Freeform, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of planet, Superman AU, What if they had landed on earth at the same time, Younger!Clark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notadonutshop/pseuds/Notadonutshop
Summary: Ok so we all know the story of how Clark comes to Earth and then years later Kara comes to Earth and she's all young because of the Phantom Zone, right? Well I was thinking about what would happen if she and Clark weren't split up when they were shot off of Krypton. What would happen if Ma and Pa Kent found a 13 year old girl with a freaking baby in a crater and decided to adopt them? How would Kara grow up in Smallville? When would she become Supergirl? How would things be different raising Clark? This is that story, enjoy!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	I'm no Superman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "official" fan fiction and I'm terrified. I have a vague idea of where the story is going but not a total plan yet so bear with me.

Two forty five in the morning. John and Martha Kent are fast asleep in their two-story farmhouse, resting for a new day of the same old farm chores that await them. Two forty six in the morning. John and Martha Kent are awoken to the sound of a loud crash in their fields and the house being shaken like an earthquake is hitting. The shaking fades, as does the sound, and just as the two begin to find their bearings, another loud crash can be heard in their feels and, again, the house shakes like an earthquake is hitting. The two rush out into the field to find out what happened. Two fifty three in the morning. John and Martha Kent are getting close to a crater in their field. Still smoking, still warm, John tells Martha to stay behind him, his shot gun tightly gripped in his hand as he aims the flashlight downward. The last thing either of them expected to hear was a voice. 

“Hello?” It sounded like a young girl, no older than thirteen. 

“Who’s there? Are you ok?” John’s grip on his shot gun slipped away as he tried to focus his eyes through the smoke to see a thirteen year old girl in an odd outfit stepping out of a strange, metallic pod. 

“My name is Kara Zor-El,” John and Martha can now see that Kara is holding what looks like a baby in her arms, “and this is my cousin, Kal-El. We mean you no harm, can you please help us?” 

John and Martha were bewildered, but they were also good people, so without question they took the young girl and the baby in her arms to their house. 

They gave her a blanket. Kara swaddled Kal in her arms. John made Kara, himself, and Martha some hot chocolate while Martha sat with Kara. 

“So you’re planet, Krypton, was it?” Martha asks, trying her best to follow.

“Yes, Krypton, in the Roa system of the Andromeda galaxy.” Kara repeats for Martha, her eyes not looking at who she was talking to, but instead examining the kitchen she sat in, and making sure Kal was still resting. 

“Right, so your planet, Krypton, died due to environmental travesty, but your parents and your aunt and uncle sent you and your cousin away?” Martha continued to reiterate, trying her best to make sense of it all. 

“That’s correct. They set the pods to follow each other and head for the nearest level three planet. We were just lucky that you look like us.” Kara explained, her eyes now fixated on John as he brought over the three mugs of hot chocolate and gave one to her. 

“What is this?” Kara asked, not in a rude way, but with an inquisitive tone.

John and Martha shared a momentary glance, realizing she may look like a teenager, but she knows so little about Earth that they’d have a lot to teach her. 

“It’s called hot chocolate.” John explained, “It’s a sugary, warm drink that we Earthlings have when we want to relax and enjoy a treat.” 

As if to show her it was safe, John and Martha each took a sip and smiled at her. Kara sniffed the drink and was visibly intrigued. She took a sip and her eyes lit up and a smile crept across her lips. 

“I can see why, it’s very good.” Kara exclaimed. 

Martha was glad to see her smile, but she couldn’t get one question out of her head, and felt it needed to be asked. “So, your parents, his parents, they’re… gone?” 

Kara’s smile faded as well, looking to Kal with pain and tears in her eyes. “Yes. As far as I’m aware no one else made it off world in time. Kal and I are all that’s left of Krypton.” 

Martha slowly put her hand on Kara’s knee in empathy. “I’m so sorry, dear. John and I may not understand anything about space travel, but we understand loss. If there’s anything we can do for you, we will.” 

John nodded to Kara is reassurance. Kara’s smile softly found its way back. 

Three thirty in the morning. After setting things up in the guest room, Kara and Kal are finally resting. John and Martha watched in the doorway for a moment, making sure she was resting well. They left the door ajar just in case she needed anything. The two sit in their room just down the hall, decompressing and reliving what just happened in the last forty five minutes. 

“Should we be calling someone?” John asked as he started to realize the intensity of the situation.

“Who are we supposed to call? Police? NASA? Area 51?” Martha responded, not trying to belittle the question, more wondering the same thing herself.

“I don’t know, I truly don’t I just…” John cut himself off, his thoughts had been racing, “She seems like a good girl, and that boy looks no older than a year. I don’t want them to get hurt or abused.” 

Martha smiled, admiring her husbands honesty and compassion for the strangers from space. “I don’t want that either, honey.” 

Martha rested her hand on his knee and her head on his shoulder. “Maybe it’s fate that brought them to us. They need to be safe with people who will take care of them, and we don’t want to see them hurt.” 

John chuckled, not dismissing Martha’s comment, but more amused by the coincidental nature of it all. 

“Are you really suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, Martha Kent?” John asked, resting his head on hers. 

“If she’s ok with it, then I sure as hell am, Jonathan Kent.” 

The two smile, lifting their heads so they can share a glance and a kiss before getting back into bed, their lives far different than they were forty five minutes ago. 

~~~~~~~

Seven thirteen in the morning, only three hours after falling asleep in a bed she’d never slept in before. Three hours after being given a delicious treat that reminded her of the desserts her mother would make her back on Krypton… Krypton. Only ten hours since the death of her home planet. Family, friends, cities, animals, all gone, and now, here she sits, ten hours later cradling her cousin so he may sleep well all while not realizing that they are the last two Kryptonians alive.

She wanted to rest longer, but too many things made her wake up. The strange new surrounding, the fear that Kal would wake up and be scared, and the sadness of all she’s lost. It was strange though, Kara’s feelings. She felt the sadness of loss, yet some warmth as well. The two people who found her, Martha and Jonathan, they were nice people. Brought her in, gave her shelter and sustenance. Thinking about the kindness of these strangers led her to worry, when would the kindness end? Would they tell her to leave now that she had a night’s rest? Asking this of course led her to ask herself, did she want to leave? Where would she go? She has no one on this planet to call family, so wouldn’t it make sense to stay? 

Eight in the morning on the dot, that’s when Kara came to the decision that she would ask the kind Kent’s if she and her little baby cousin could stay.

~~~~~~~

Seven fifteen in the morning, later than John and Martha normally get up, as they have farm chores to attend to, but it’s not every night that two alien pods land in their farm and reveal a girl in her early teens and a baby no older than a year. Wouldn’t you want the day off?

As the two made their way downstairs, Johnathan stopped and stood next to the guest room where he assumed Kara and Kal were sleeping. He could hear her singing to Kal softly, quietly, in a language he had never heard, assuming it was her native tongue. Something about hearing her sing to her little cousin, be it the tender love, the connection of family, or knowing that he wanted to protect them at all costs, he knew that he and Martha needed to let her stay. 

Seven thirty in the morning. John and Martha decided that Kara and Kal deserve a nice, warm morning so they pulled out all the stops; pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs, ham, milk, orange juice, all the breakfast foods you could ask for on a farm in a small town in Kansas. As John finished up the last of the bacon, Martha went upstairs and lightly knocked on the guest room door. Kara came up to the door, holding Kal in her arms. 

“Good morning Kara, I hope you and Kal were able to sleep well.” Martha said, trying her best not to ask what she really wants to right away. 

Kara nodded, “We did, thank you, Mrs. Kent, we really appreciate your accommodations.” Kara said, trying to find the right time to ask what she wanted to know. 

“Well good.” Martha smiled, “Now if you’re ready, John and I prepared what we see as a traditional Earth breakfast for you.” She motioned Kara down the stairs by starting down herself. 

Kara was curious to say the least, thinking of what breakfast was like back on Krypton, wondering how different it would be. As she entered the dining room, just off of the kitchen, she was overcome with the scents of all the different foods. Some seemed familiar in a way she couldn’t quite figure out, others completely foreign and interesting. She saw colors she’d never have expected to be in foods, and shapes she thought were rather funny, the bacon especially. 

John found an old high chair that was given to him and Martha when they were once expecting and put it down next to a chair for Kara. She was a little confused at first as to what the chair did, but John quickly helped her figure it out and get Kal situated. 

“This is incredibly kind of you both, really I don’t know how to thank you.” Kara exclaimed, her eyes focused on the array of new foods to experience. 

“Well, your excitement is plenty thanks,” John smiles as he makes her a plate, “you liking the food? That’s just icing on the cake.” 

While Kara may not have understood what that phrase meant exactly, she just smiled and dug into her plate. The textures and tastes were so powerful and enjoyable that she scarfed down everything on her plate rather quickly. John and Martha were surprised, but glad that she was enjoying herself. Martha focused her attention on baby Kal as Kara enjoyed her meal, making him a little bowl of oatmeal and a cut up banana. Kal looked at the food, cautious, maybe even confused, but as Kara gorged herself and smiled at him, he felt reassured that it was safe to eat and took a bite. While he didn’t much enjoy the banana, the oatmeal was a very yummy and fun mush. 

Seven forty in the morning. Only ten minutes into the breakfast and Kara is stuffed, having eaten four pancakes, two batches of eggs (she wanted to try scrambled and fried), 8 strips of bacon, two thick slices of ham, two slices of toast, a glass of milk, and orange juice. She sits back in her chair satisfied and full. Kal, on the other hand, demands more oatmeal as he’s “finished” (most of it landed on his face or the floor) his first bowl. 

As John prepared another bowl of oatmeal for Kal, Martha scooted her chair a little closer to Kara. “So I assume it’s safe to say you enjoy our breakfast?” She laughed a little at her own joke.

Kara nodded her head eagerly, “It was really good, thank you. It’s nice to have such a great meal and warm company in a time like this.” 

Martha responded with a sympathetic smile. She looked to John and John nodded back to her. Martha’s smile went from sympathetic to hopeful as she asked, “Kara, John and I were thinking a lot last night and this morning. About you, and Kal, and your predicament, and your loss and well… Well, we were wondering if you’d like to live with us?”

Kara’s eyes lit up, not unlike they did when she saw the astonishing breakfast just ten minutes ago. However, the look on her face was less of excitement at the sight of alien breakfast foods (well, alien to her), but a look of astonishment. A look that most likely communicated, I was about to ask you the same thing. Kara’s mind was flooded with joy and happiness, but her mouth said nothing, which she could tell was starting to worry Martha and John. Quickly she closed the flood gates of her mind so her mouth would work and said, “I would absolutely love that.” 

Martha and John’s faces, much like Kara’s, were taken over by the happiest smiles you could imagine, all their eyes filling with tears of joy. Martha asked, “do you know what a hug is, Kara?” to which Kara responded with a chuckle and a nod as the three enveloped each other in a group hug, little Kal excitedly laughing and wanting in on the warm embrace. John picked him up and put him in the middle of it all, much to Kal’s enjoyment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it genuinely means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll keep an eye out for when I post more!


End file.
